Kina and Sesshoumaru: True Love
by sesshoumarus-gal
Summary: Kina breaks up with Koga...then Kina runs into Sesshoumaru...There eyes meet and....Sesshoumaru has feelings for her! He dose wa?
1. The Breakup

Disclaimer--Ok ok so i don't own IY!!! But I do own Kina!!!

Kina and Sesshoumaru: True Love

Chapter One-The Break up

Kina was walking home from school with her long raven black hair flowing behind her and her hazel eyes burned from the midday sun.

"Hey Kina!" shouted her boyfriend Koga. "We really need to talk." Koga's wolf tail twitched as he talked and Kina knew something was wrong.

"What's up?"Kina said worryingly.

"I..umm..want to break up....It's not you it's me. I don't have feelings for you anymore."

"Ok then, umm, uhh." Kina's eyes filled with tears. _'What did i do to deserve this?!'_

"I like Kagome now. I'm sorry. I trully am!" That was a lie. He had like Kagome more than Kina from the beginning.

Kina couldn't take this. She ran as fast as she could, not looking up. **BOOM!** She ran right into somebody. Kina looked up and stared deeply into two bright eyes of golen light.

"I...am...soooo....sorry...uhh Mr.," KIna knew he was a true yokai and wondered what his name was.

"My name, wench, is Sesshoumaru, not Mr, but Lord, Lord Sesshoumaru!" he said extremly irritated.

"Well, god, you don't have to be so mean about it! I said I was sorry! Oh and by the way, my name is Kina and my boyfriend Koga just broke up with me so I'm not so cherry no either, LORD SESSHOUMARU!!" Kina was now really pissed off. She didn't need anymore stress right now.

"Who is that?" Rin said peeking out from behind Sesshoumaru's legs.

"Rin, that wench is Kina," Sesshoumaru said a little less irked. Sesshoumaru usually despises humans but he felt that he had a certain soft spot for this one. _'She is different..she had an additude simillar to mine. How intregging.'_

Kina seemed to have fallen in love with this demon since their eyes met. _'He is flawless, his hair is perfect and so is his face, hands, body, eyes, EVERYTHING! But how can a lord such as Sesshoumaru every like a regular human? I shouldn't even bother liking him.'_

"I am sorry about yelling at your before, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am a bit upset about Koga. It was my first really serious relationship," Kina's eyes began to fill with tears agian.

_'She must have really liked him,' _Thought Sesshoumaru,_ 'He musta treated her good. HEY I WOULD TREAT HER GOOD TOO!!! Better than that Koga dude!!! But she is a human and I am a demon lord. We are just too different.' _"Well then wench, I must be going. It is Rin's 9th birthday today and we have yet to celebrate it."

"Oh...uhh...ok then...bye," KIna was dissapointed that Sesshoumaru had to depart.

"Come on now Rin. You do want your presents, don't you,"Sesshoumaru really wished he had a chance with Kina but it he loved he would be soft. A youkai is not soft!

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin was a bit confused by the look is Sesshoumaru's eyes. It wasn't the usual emotionless gold, but there was a twinkle that Rin never saw before.

"Yes, wat is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I think Kina is kina cool." Rin smiled.

"I think so too," That was the last answer expected. Rin expected 'No she's a wench" or just silence from her caretaker. Instead she recieved a pleasent answer containing no sarcasm at all.

"Do you like her of sumtin?" Kina had a yea-i-know-what-you-think-about-her smirk on.

"Umm.....Uhhh...." Sesshoumaru blushed for the first time in his life.

_'Lord Sesshoumaru had feelings for Kina but he is afriad to let anyone know about them!'_

"..........Rin, would you think less of me is I did like Kina?"

"No Sesshoumaru-sama, you can be strong and still love a human. Your father did love your brother's mother very much and she was in fact a human. Talk to her!"

"I guess I will." He said quickly. _'I can't beleive that I am taking advice from a little ningen girl!'_

END OF CHAPTER ONE

So what did ya think. Don't go too hard on me...Its my first fan fiction EVER! Please reviewe!

Sesshoumarusgal


	2. Kina Talks to Her Friends

Me: Why can't i own Inuyahsa!!!

Kina: Cus you own me!!

Me: But i wanna own IY too!!!!!

Sessshoumaru: Well to bad wench! Now start writing!

Me: Well if your gonna be mean about it i'll just make u die...wait no i can't kill fluffy!!

Sesshoumaru: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME FLUFFY!!!

Me: FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I'm gunna kill you now!!!!!

Me: runs as Sesshoumaru chases using his whip of light Don't hurt me!

Sesshoumaru: Your gunna pay for calling me fluffy!!

Kina: Oh we'll let them fight....now sesshoumarusgal dosen't own IY...so on with the show!

Kina and Sesshoumaru: True Love

Chapter 2- Kina Talks To Her Friends

"And that enchanting cressent moon on his forhead!" Kina wen to visit her friends, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. He happened to have his girlfriend Kikyo over at the time.

"How can you like my brother!?" Inuyasha seemed confused that anyone could like Sesshoumaru.

"I do find it odd that you say that you like a demon lord," Miroku seemed bothered by Kina's statment.

"It was love at first sight! Oh, how charming!" Shippo commented as he walked into the room with Kilala.

"And howd do you know Shippo?" Songo asked wondering what a little fox demon new about love.

"She's describing him with perfect detail and she described his eyes as stars at night and his hair seemed to be made of the finest silk in the world! If that dosen't seem like true love to you than you must be completley insane!" Shippo was listening from the other room when Kina was talking.

"But a full fledged demon would never love a human!" Kikyo had to put her two sence into the coversaiton, "Luckily Inuyasha is only a half demon so he can love me."

"He could love!! He loves that girl Rin like a dauter!! He surly could love me!!" Kina wanted to beleive that Sesshoumaru could love even though her friends douted it.

There was an akward scilence following Kina's last statment. _'My father did love my mom. Maybe Sesshoumaru can love a human.....we'll have to wait and see' _Inuyahsa thought during the siclence.

End of Chapter 2!

I know. I know it's short but what did ya think about it!! Please R&R!

Sesshoumarusgal


	3. Kina Goes to Sesshoumaru's House

Sesshoumaru: Ok....Sesshoumarus-gal dosen't own any Inuyasha Characters but she owns Kina.

Me: Is it possible to buy the Inuyasha characters?!

Sesshoumaru: Nope Theres no way you can buy any of us! HAHA!!

Me: Your soo mean (sniff) I wanna own you so bad, Fluffy! (sniff sniff)

Sesshoumaru: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME FLUFFY!!

Me: I'm soo sorry! (sniff sniff) I can't help it! (sniff)

Sesshoumaru: Whatever just don't cry.

Kina: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Kina and Sesshoumaru: True Love

Chapter 3--Kina Goes to Sesshoumaru's House

Kina walked back to her house on Edimaga Road with only one thing on her mind, Sesshoumaru. She longed to see his face once more.

As she rounded the last corner her house came into site and she had an idea, a WONDERFUL idea, a way she could see Sesshoumaru again, see him tonight! _'I can go to his house and say that I am bringing a present for Rin! Yes, I can give her a....uhh.....oh yes my cat just had kittens! I can give her one!' _Kina ran the last 20 yards to her house at top speed.

"Kina!? What's up with all the rushing!?" Her mom said when she burst through the door.

"Uhh...Mom. I need one of the Kittens for a birthday present."

"Who's birthday is it?"

"Rin's."

"Who's Rin?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's...ummm...well daughter, but she isn't his real daughter. She is sorta like a little friend. He takes care of her and protectes her."

"Why are you calling this guy lord? How old is he?"

"He told me to call him lord and he looks like he's my age but he is over a hundred years old."

"Well, he must be a demon then."

"Yea."

"Ok, your can take the black and gray kitten over there. It's a femal and I hope Rin likes it."

"Thanks a lot Mom." She ran over to the box of kittens and picked up the one that shes was going to give to Rin. "I am going to take my bike so i can get there faster. Ok?"

"Ok, oh and take tie this ribbon around the kittens neck. It will make it seem more liek a present."

"Thanks agian!" Kina ran off to grab her bike and race to Sesshoumaru's house. _'I think he lives in that big mansion on 7th street.' _She peddled as fast as she could, and she had the basket in the front of her bike, all strapped in. She stopped at 2 laged gates that said Lord Sesshoumaru & Rin on the top. _'Soon it will day Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin & Kina'_ she thought as she pressed the speaker button. She said, "May I come in?"

"Who is it?" can a deep, old voice.

"Kina, I met Sesshoumaur-sama today and I have brought a present for Rin."

"Well let me ask Master Sesshoumaru if you can come in. Wait there!"

After a few minutes the voice was back, "You may enter." Then the gates swung open.

"Thank you." She rode up to the huge front doors, hopped off her bike, and grabbed the kitten. Kina practicly skipped to the doors and as soon as she reached out to open the door, Sesshoumaru opend them and almost yelled, "Hello Kina! Please come in!" _'This can't be the demon I met earlier today. The one I met after school called me a wench!'_

"Hello Lord Sesshouamru. I have brought a present for Lady Rin." She hoped she sounded respectful as she walked into the extravigent mansion.

"Yes yes. She is upstairs in her room. Follow me, I will show you the way.

"Thanks. My cat just had kittens so I brought her one. I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will love it with all of her little heart." Kina was surprised by this answer as well. They then walked a bit further and Sesshouamaru stopped, and so did Kina. In front of them was a big pink door with a few blue flower painted on it, and in red letters it said Rin's Room. Sesshoumaru then knocked of it lightly and said, "Rin, dear, please let us in. Someones here to see you."

"COME IIINNN!!!" sang Rin in reply. Sesshoumaru opened the door and in the doorway stood Rin, wide eyed, looking at the little kitten. "IS THAT FOR MMMMEEE!??!"

"Yes, Rin. It is.," said Sesshoumaru.

"Really?" Rin was in pure disbeleif.

"Yes, and you can name her anything you want!"

"I wanna name her......umm...hmmm....uhhh...," RIn began to scratch her head. "How about Soutaki? Is that a good name?

"Soutaki! Such a fine name for such a fine kitten!" Sesshoumaru beamed.

"Oh, would you girls like something to drink?"

"Uhh.....do ya gots any soda?" asked Kina.

"Why yes we do. What would you like, Rin?"

"I want soda too!"

"What kinds do yous want?"

"COKE!!!!!" They both yelled.

"JINX!!!" Rin yelled. "Ha ha you can't talk unless someone says your name! HAHA!"

"Kina!" Sesshoumaru said before leaving the room, and as he was closing the door he winked to Rina and she winked back.

"Hey, do you think that a youkai and a human could ever fall in love?" Rin said despratly trying to find out if Kina had feelings for Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I was told that Sesshoumaru's father did love Inuyasha's human mother."

"Ture, true."

"Are you trying to find out if I like Sesshoumaru-sama?

"Well, hehe, umm, yea."

"If you really wanna know than yes I do. I've liked him since the first moment I layed eyes on him. I would die for him if I had too!" Kina's eyes watered. Rin smiled since she got the answer she wanted. "But he would never like me. He is a youkai lord and me, i'm just a mere ningen. If I were a hanyo it might be different."

"You see, a human and a youkai can love eachother very much. You both seem to like one another with all of your being. It just seems that you don't think the other feels the same way when in fact you both do." Rin had to take a deep breath after blurting all that out.

"He really likes me? But how? Are you sure? Your not lying to me are you? But but but...I never thought that such a demon as Sesshoumaru could ever love me! I never thought it possible!"

"It's completely true."

"Here are you soda's girls!" Sesshoumaru burst throught the door yelling merrily.

"Ohh Lord Sesshoumaru! I love you. There isn't a moment of the day taht I don't think about you!" Kina ran over to him and embraced him as soon as he had set the drinks down.

"Kina, I will never let anything hurt you! Never as long as I live! If a soul so much as scratches the delicate skin on you body I will personally end his miserable life!" Sesshoumaru leaned into kiss Kina but he pulled back when he remembered that Rin was standing there watching them, wide eyed, amazed, astonished. "Uhhhhh, Rin, go to your room!"

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, this is my room ya know."

"Oh then, ok, we will just be leaving then. Uhhh, don't come out of your room for a while. If you need anything just tell Jaken to get it for you."

"But wh- OHHH!!! You want too-!"

"Yes yes. Now we will be leaving." Sesshoumaru and Kina bolted out of the room with Sesshoumaru in the lead, Kina right on his heels. "FALLOW ME!" They ran down corridor after corridor, finally Sesshoumaru stoped. He tapped on the door five times and a little eye scanner poped up. He looked right into it and it took a pictuer of his eye. Then it mached it up to make sure it was him. The doors then opened.

"Wow..."

"It's nothing." Sesshoumaru went into the room and when he saw that Kina was hesitating he said, "Won't you please come in?" So Kina decided to walk in.

"Sesshoumaru sait on he bed, it was huge and incredibly comfy i might add. "Sit please." He said nodding to her and then to the bed.

KIna sat and snuggled in close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his are around her and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"After a while of speechless moments Kina lifted her head up. "I want you to be the one I wake up to see every morning of my life! I want to be yours! Your going to have my innosence!"

"Kina, dear. Keep your innosence for a little while longer. But, look at me," She raised her hear and stared longingly into his deep golden eyes. "I will give you my bite. It will mean that you will be my mate for life. You will get some demon powers and features. And our kids will be hanyos. Do you want to bare my bite?"

"Sesshoumaru, I want to bare your bite. I want to be yours!" She gently kissed him on the lips.

"Kina, it will hurt a little and by tomarrow morning you will have the demon powers and features. I'm going to bite your neck now. Ok?" Kina nodded. Sesshoumaru lowered his head and sank his teeth down into her soft flesh making her squeal in pain. He lifted his head and licked to wound to stop it from bleeding. "You now bare my bite and some of your blood now flows through my vaines. You will feel everything I feel and I will feel what you feel. We will now share the pain and happyness of our life together. Kina, you should be returning home now. You must tell your mom about us. Go now."

"If that is what you wish Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Kina, love, you don't need to call me Sesshoumaru-sama. You can just call me Sesshoumaru or whatever you would like."

"Yes, Sessy." Kina got up and walked to the door. "Bye love."

"Bye Kina."

Kina ran down the corridors, past Rin's room and out the front doors. She hopped on her bike and rode as fast as she could back to her house. Her mom was outside and she yelled to her, "Mom!!! I need to talk with you."

"What is it Kina?"

"Umm.....I...uhhh-"

"What happened. How did you get that mark on your neck?"

"It is Sesshoumaru's bite. We are now mates."

"Oh my word Kina. Is this wat you truly want. To bare the bite of a youkai?"

"Yes Mom. This is what I want. I will get the demon looks and stuff by tomarrow morning."

* * *

Sesshoumaru: I bite a ningen!

Kina: I'm not that bad!!

Me: Well in the next fic I make you will bite a youkai. Ok?

Sesshoumaru: Fine! Your both stupid wenches!

Me: Ya know I could make you bite a ningen again.

Sesshoumaru: Don't you dare!!

Me: Shut up! Oh I would just like to thank everyone who read my story! Oh and my favorite authur...Sakiatay-Kiunrie!!! -Hugs Sakiatay-Kiunrie-

Kina: Oh just so you know there is only one more chapter to this story and it is an epiloge so just please read it for my sake!

Sesshoumaru: Nobody would do it for you sake!

Me and Kina: SHUT UP! GRRRRR!

Sesshoumaru: Fine!

Me: Please Review!!!!!!


	4. Epiloge

Me: OK FINE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!

Kina: Good we're making some progress with this!

Sesshoumaru: Just finish the story!

Me: Fine I will!!

Kina and Sesshoumaru: True Love

Chapter Four- Epiloge

Kina grew dog ears like Inuyahsa and a tail like Sesshoumaru's but shorter. She could make a whip of light like Sesshoumaru also. And her hair turned a light/pale blue color instead of it's origonal black. And she grew claws and fangs as well.

-Well a few years later

Kina had two beatiful hanyo twins, a girl named Haryi and a boy named Kangiku. They lived happily in the mansion with Rin and she acted like an aunt torwds them. Haryi had long sliver hair like her father and Kangiku had the blue hair of his mother. They both had long tails but Kangiku had demon ears and Haryi had dog ears. And Sesshoumaru and Kina became the Lords of the Western Lands went the country split up into sections. They loved eachother and their beautiful babies and guess who was their babysitter....it was Jaken. They learned how to torcher him just liked Rin did when she was younger. They all lived happily like that forever!

**THE END!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru: That was sooo fruity!

Me: Just shut up! I could have made you die! No I couldn't do that to Fluffy!

Kina: Well I hope you liked the story! Please Review!


End file.
